<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 3 what if - Caught catfishing by Immigrant_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722654">Chapter 3 what if - Caught catfishing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer'>Immigrant_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only a little, Catfishing, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, What-If, by accident, sasuke is awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naruto hadn't gotten diarrhea and actually managed to kiss Sakura.<br/>Hint: No one is amused, especially Sasuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 3 what if - Caught catfishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke liked to consider himself ready for anything. The world seemed to have chosen today as the time to prove him wrong.<br/>
First Naruto had attacked him while he was eating and tied him up. If the knot hadn’t been so easy to get out of, Sasuke would have been impressed. He considered confronting the idiot but decided that he didn’t care enough.<br/>
The second thing shook more.<br/>
Sasuke stopped walking when he heard soft sobbing. He looked around before narrowing the source to a tree with its bottom hidden by bushes.<br/>
He silently jumped to the top of the tree and looked down.<br/>
Sitting there, hidden from the world, with her legs pulled up to her body, crying like the academy girl she’d been yesterday, was Haruno Sakura.<br/>
Sasuke blinked at the sight of his crying teammate. What the hell had happened? He shook his head. It wasn’t his business. This whole team thing was just a temporary steppingstone. It was best not to get attached to…<br/>
Sakura sobbed and coughed. She sounded miserable.<br/>
Sasuke landed in front of her. “Sakura.”<br/>
The girl jumped before looking up at him.<br/>
“You okay?” He asked awkwardly.<br/>
And then, because today was clearly Surprise Sasuke day, Sakura’s face contorted with rage. “Why are you here?” She asked venomously. “Back to mock me?”<br/>
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”<br/>
Sakura growled and jumped at him.<br/>
Five seconds later, her face was against the ground, her arms were restrained to her back and Sasuke was regretting engaging with her.<br/>
“Calm down Sakura.” He said.<br/>
The girl laid still. “It’s really you.” She said.<br/>
“Who else would it be?”<br/>
“Naruto.”<br/>
Sasuke froze. So that’s why Naruto had restrained him. But what did the Usuratonkachi do? Must have been pretty bad to get Sakura to attack him.<br/>
And so, after Sasuke released her, Sakura told him about how Naruto had assumed his identity, complimented her and kissed her before his transformation had dropped.<br/>
The kunoichi laughed. “Can you imagine? I got fooled by the dead-last? But I suppose that’s what I get for falling for such an obvious fake. I mean, for a second I thought you actually cared about me. But I’m just a foolish girl with a foolish crush, huh? Why would you care? And really, what’s there about me to complement? When I realized how obvious it was, I actually ran off crying.”<br/>
Sasuke stared at the girl’s tear-smeared face and forced smile. He told himself he didn’t care. She wasn’t important, and anyway, he couldn’t afford to get himself involved in things like emotions or new people.<br/>
He also told himself that he was actually a lot angrier than he had initially thought about the whole being tied up thing. And what happened next would have happened regardless of he’d found Sakura or not.</p><p>////</p><p> Kakashi stared at his three students. Though they wouldn’t be his students for long once they failed the Bell Test.<br/>
Sasuke looked the most normal sitting off to the side with his fingers interlaced in front of his face. The red scrapes on his knuckles didn’t bode well though.<br/>
Next was Sakura. She was sitting on the bench next to Sasuke, though with an empty seat between them. She had what looked like a nasty bruise forming on her forehead and was smiling and blushing like it was the happiest day of her life, sneaking glances at the Uchiha.<br/>
And finally, there was Naruto. He looked like he’d been run over by a stampede, with several bruises on his face, his clothed messed up and a cut on his cheek. He was sitting apart from the other two.<br/>
“What happened?” Kakashi asked.<br/>
Sasuke glanced at Naruto.<br/>
“It was my fault.” Naruto said. “I did something stupid, let it get too far and hurt Sakura-chan’s feelings.” He looked at Sakura. “I really didn’t mean to let things get that far; I swear.”<br/>
Sasuke made a grunting noise.<br/>
Naruto jumped at the sound. “But it’s all my fault for being insensitive and I’m really, really, really sorry.” He added hastily.<br/>
Sakura seemed to get even happier, but her eyes were not on the apologizing blonde but the brooding Uchiha who was now looking in every direction but hers.<br/>
Kakashi couldn’t wait to be rid of the disasters he was looking at.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, Naruto’s actions in chapter 3 have never really sat well with me, attacking one teammate and catfishing the other. I know he didn’t plan on kissing Sakura, but he wasn’t backing away and almost did something stupid. And illegal. And Sasuke may have been willing to let being tied up go, but as later chapters would show, when Sakura is upset, Sasuke does things to rectify that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>